Totally my Type of Red
by DarkShadesofPink
Summary: What are the chances of meeting a stoic, sarcastic, infuriating Vampire that sabotages your entire school year, but unknowingly you fall right for her. Bubbline. High School AU, with High school Drama, Love triangles, Jealousy, and Shades of Pink.


A/N: Hey Bubbline Shippers!

My alias is: DarkshadesofPink. But you can call me Dark.

I'm new to Fanfiction, but I loooovvveee reading and watching Bubbline, that I couldn't resist the urge to share with you my AU take of Bubbline. :D

I hope it's okay.

Please give it a go, and be sure to comment! Critiques/comments/anything! 

**Totally my Type of Red **

**Chapter 1: Meeting you. **

Seventeen-year-old Bonnibel Bubblegum looked up at near night sky, and glanced at her watch. Her science council papers ended much later then she would've anticipated and she wasn't keen for a night walk in the dark.

The science president sighed as she started to retrace her steps back home from school. Out from the corner of her eyes, she predicted the coming of her friend, LSP. Though she wondered what she was doing at school so late.

"LSP. How come you're here so late?" Bubblegum questioned but regretted it the second LSP opened her mouth.

"Omigosh, how can you be so lumpin' direct with me." She playfully slapped Bubblegum's shoulders and let out a girly giggle, well…to be exact, a LSP girly giggle.

"Oh okay." PB simply answered, hoping that would end the conversation.

"But like, how does he even expect me to say yes to him, like does he know what is lumpin' wrong with him? Like, look in the mirror, chump. You get what I mean?"

It was so traditional of LSP, to start her complaints in the middle of nowhere that PB made no more attempt to fully engage in her conversation. Not making any distinct eye contact, the pink haired girl gave a quick smile and nodded.

"How can you be so lumpin' casual about this PB. Like, the formal is in two weeks time? My glob. Honestly, if I were being seriously, like seriously honest, I would say you'd be the fourth lumpiest girl in school. Maybe fifth, because your nerdish interest weigh you down. Of course, I'm first. No one can beat these lumps you know? Anyways, I was wanting to ask, you know, Brad to the formal, but then I thought again, and my lumpin gosh, he should be the one asking me, so I'm like here waiting for him, making him think that I don't know he'll ask me, but in reality I do know and like s-"

"LSP. Shush for a sec." Bubblegum covered LSP's mouth with her hands, attempting to confirm her suspicion. Sounds of loud footsteps approached the two, a disarray of erratic rummaging behind her neared closer.

"We're gonna run LSP. I'm sure they're holding weapons."

LSP nodded, shaking in fear she took a glance over her shoulder, and made eye contact with a hefty man holding a blade in his right hand, and an alcohol bottle in the other. She didn't have time to meet the eyes of the other, but his presence couldn't go unknown.

"Omiglob! T-There's two large men, like right behind us. PB!" The now shivering high school girl whispered loudly as she grasped her friend's hands tightly.

"I know. Let's hurry." PB hastened her pace, however due to her apprehension of the situation, her speed caused LSP to trip and fall while, desperately grasping for air.

"I-I can't…" LSP choked out. "Babe, go on without me."

This was followed by 2 seconds of sheer silence.

"I was like, joking, help me PB!"

PB rolled her eyes.

The pink haired girl ran back beside her, and attempted to haul her up from the ground, but they were too late.

"Hey girlies, wanna hve smee fun?" One of the men snarled, his speech slurred due to the causation of alcohol.

Bubblegum ignored them, as she helped LSP up. Eventually the injured girl got up, but as a result of the previous running, she didn't feel too well.

"P-PB. I feel like I'm gonn-" Nothing else was needed to be said as LSP launched herself towards the men, and covered them in acidic gastric secretions. Furthermore, the girl proceeded to wipe her mouth with the man's shirt.

PB blinked and swallowed nervously.

Angry was an understatement, because just as she thought she was watching, before she knew it, she and LSP were thrown towards the alley ground, and kicked continuously. Blooded spilled from PB's mouth as she crawled in front of LSP, hoping to protect her.

Using all her strength she could muster, PB stood up and spread her arms wide.

The two men took a step closer.

Bubblegum stiffened, and she was unconsciously shivering.

She was a scientist, a well-known scientist. This was just petty work. Two drunken, muscular men. She could handle it…right?

"Don't hurt my friend." She necessitated with a hint of tremor to her voice.

"Aw…trying to be the hero are we?" The taller one stated as he lunged forward, pinning Bubblegum to the wall. PB eyed the other member and saw him ripping the clothes off an unconscious LSP.

"I said. Don't hurt my FRIEND!" The pink haired girl, raged in fury as she kneed the man's private area, and gave a flying kick to the other male.

She took LSP in her arms and held her tight; hoping the two approaching male would somehow disappear. She rummaged in her school bag, and took out a test tube of chemical.

She displayed this in front of her, showing it off like it was some sort of nuclear weapon. "T-This is Hydrogen Peroxide! You really wouldn't want this in your eyes, right!"

Of course, PB was bluffing. Contained in that test tube was simply water.

The two men, obviously oblivious to what the girl was muttering approached her and pushed her down towards the ground. "Don't look scared, this will all be over soon." He muttered as he grabbed onto PB's uniform. The other went for LSP.

Belts unbuckled.

Of course, PB didn't give in, her eyes burned in disgust as she smashed the test tube onto the ground. She proceeded to pick up the broken glass pieces and held it in front of her.

"You bastards. I told you to leave my friend alone."

The man took out his knife, and swung it around his fingers. "Watcha' gonna do…scratch me?"

"Yes…in the right spots to make you bleed to death." She muttered darkly, as she advanced towards LSP's direction.

Two men snickered and held their knives high, preparing to attack. Getting into her stance, PB was physically ready, but mentally…not so much.

Though before she could advance, someone stood before her.

A dark figure with long delicate black hair that seemed to complement the night sky. Bubblegum took a long look before she eventually snapped out of it.

The mysterious girl walked smoothly towards the two men and simply pulled out two punches before the two men were knocked out completely.

PB stood in awe.

The mysterious girl continued to leave the area however being the sincere person the high school girl was taught to be, PB stopped her.

"Um..T-Thank you." A faint blush on PB's cheeks went unnoticed due to the dark sky.

The blacked hair girl simply shook her off and continued to walk, her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"M-My name's Bonnibel Bubblegum."

The hooded girl let out a long sigh and turned around. "What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you…"

"Okay, bye."

Bubblegum instinctively grabbed the taller girl's arms and slid it down so that she was literally holding her hands. "I-I j-just want to thank you for this and wondering if I could-"

"No." Came the simple answer.

As the girl attempted to escape the princess' grip, PB strengthened it, hoping to at least get a name out of this girl.

"What are you doing?" The girl groaned in irritation as she pulled up her hood hoping the overly grateful girl would get the hint and let her go.

But, even Bubblegum, scientist and all, didn't know what intrigued her so much about the mysterious girl. Was it that fact that she saved her life? Or that she seemed so mysterious? Or her amazing body? Her stoic attitude?

"Um- I"

A sigh. "I'm Marc-" The girl grimaced as she attempted to give her name, however instead she fell to the ground grasping her chest. Letting out short sharp gasps, the girl clutched onto PB's shirt, in desperation.

Noticing the girl's cold temperature, an alarmed Bubblegum kneeled down beside her and looked for her pulse.

But, there was none.

"Y-Yo-"

Her saviour leaned up and made eye contact with Bubblegum, her blood red eyes seemed to swallow the girl in front of her. She snickered, which was followed by a disturbing cough.

"That's right…I'm not human."

Bubblegum shifted backwards, but upon seeing the girl's flushed face, she thought otherwise. "What can I do?"

Hands grasped Bubblegum tighter, and it scared her as to how fragile her saviour had become in seconds. "N-Nothing. Let me go."

"No. I want to help."

Bubblegum, grasped her hands onto the girl's cheeks and looked her sincerely into her eyes. "I'm not afraid. What do-"

Seeing the sincerity in the girl's eyes, the mysterious girl did what seemed normal to her.

"Wha-"

She sunk her fangs into the neck of the girl.

"Totally my type of red." The Vampire muttered.

**The Meeting - Chapter 1 End.**


End file.
